


Happy

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, this is wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stunning revelation may make life difficult for you and your vigilante fiance.





	Happy

Things in your tiny apartment in Blüdhaven have been pretty hectic lately. You were an Attorney, which meant 9-5 everyday, if not extra due to a concerning case. Dick, your fiance, was a police officer during the day, only getting off a few hours before you. By the time you got home, he was asleep, preparing for another night as a vigilante hero.

Yes, that’s right. Your fiance is Nightwing, protector of  Blüdhaven and leader of the team of sidekicks and young heroes. You had just barely enough time to settle in and cook dinner before he would have to be up and leaving. Some days you didn’t see each other at all, and today was the only reason were you glad for that. 

You had been feeling nauseous this last week, and you had no idea why until you looked at calendar. You were two weeks late. Combine that with the sickness and bam! There could only be one solution. 

You were pregnant.

A quick stop to the dollar store, five tests later, and you had confirmed your thoughts. You looked at the clock, seeing that it was only 8 p.m. Dick wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. A sigh escaped your lips and you laid a hand on your stomach. You couldn’t believe it. Dick and yourself had taken every precaution. You were on birth control and he always used a condom. 

But you were happy. Excited, even. The only emotion stronger than those was fear. How would Dick react? At least you had a few hours to think over how to tell him. A jingle put you on edge suddenly, the door creeping open surprising you out of your thoughts.

You run out of the bathroom with the plunger as your only source of protection. And there was your fiance, in civilian clothes, holding a bag of groceries, trying his best not to laugh at you. You let loose a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

“Richard! You scared the shit out of me!”

“I wanted to surprise you! I didn’t think you’d try to attack me with a plunger.” You both began to laugh uncontrollably at the situation, gripping your stomach as you leaned on each other for support. As the laughter died down, you gave him a soft kiss, taking the groceries from him.

“I’ll put these up. Are you making us a snack later or something?” You looked into the bag and just saw sweets: whipped cream, chocolate sauce, bags of candy, ice cream, and so on.

He had a smirk on his face, and you immediately knew what the first two items were for. “You’re despicable, Richard.”

“I try. But leave the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce out, I’m sure I can make something delicious from it.” A wink was sent your way. “But I have to use the bathroom real quick.”

And at that your heart stopped, and before you could reach out to stop him he had already entered the bathroom. Where all five tests were still sitting on the counter. The silence deafened you as you waited for his reaction. 

He slowly walked out of the bathroom, a test in his hand and a dazed look in his eyes. “Uhm… babe?” 

“Surprise?” You laughed weakly, giving him a smile that din’t reach your eyes.

“How.. How did this happen? We were so careful!” He began to look panicked, and you immediately led him to the couch and made him sit down before doing so yourself.

“Breathe hun, these things.. these things happen. Nothing is 100 percent…” Your voice trailed off as he got up again, pacing up and down your living room. 

“I.. I can’t be a dad! I don’t know the first thing about being a father! I barely had one growing up, and I-”

“Your father and Bruce were good to you, Dick.”

“Not enough!” His outburst shocked you, and he sighed in frustration. “I just… I didn’t know my own dad that well.. He was only in my life for 8 eight years before the incident.. And Bruce was never there, after the first year. All because his focus was set on the damned Batman!” He groaned, kneeling in front of you with his eyes cast down. 

“I just don’t want to screw this up. I don’t want to screw him or her up.”

You smiled softly, sliding down from the couch to kneel in front of him as well. You grabbed his hands, placing them on top of your stomach. You looked into his eyes, shaking your head with tears beginning to run down your face. “You’re not going to mess this up. Trial and error, Dick. That’s what we have to work with. I’m scared to. But we can do this together.”

He was silent for a moment before he smiled as well. “I’m quitting Nightwing.”

“What?!”

“That was my main problem with Bruce growing up. He was either at work or in the batcave. I love being a cop, I can still save people. And vigilante work doesn’t provide a stable life. I can get out. And actually be there for my child. And my future wife.”

“You’re sure? Don’t do this if it isn’t what you want.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

You let out a joyous laugh as he picked you up and spun you around before planting a kiss on your lips. 

“We’re really doing this?”

“We’re doing this.”

You let out a gasp as he suddenly ran his hand over your butt. “Get to the bedroom. I’ll grab the ‘snacks’.”

You chuckled, slowly making your way to your shared room. 

This was life. And it was glorious.


End file.
